WHEN YOU LEFT
by lona-Violet Flower
Summary: Fame & Love a really bad combination . Edward left Bella to become famous and left her broken ,alone to live her life and that's what she did lived her dream and became a doctor at the age of 24 in Seattle grace hospital an intern ...what will happen next ? keep reading to find out ...
1. Chapter 1

**WHEN YOU LEFT**

* * *

**When you left, I lost a part of me****  
****it's still so hard to believe  
**

* * *

**"When the heart is burdened with grief, nothing looks bright. It is not easy to shake off the gloom. The more you try to run away from it, the more it chases you. "**

* * *

"He is not going to come, we should get going, and everyone has already left the party we should also get going"

"Bella, Bella are you listing to me, Bella you have to get up you are sitting here for more than 3 hours Bella please say something. Bella please talk to me, " Leah said to Bella who was falling apart and as she also tried her tears from falling, she could not see Bella in this state…

" it was perfect Leah, everything was perfect , our relationship was perfect , today was perfect ,every night when we were together is was perfect ,I was so happy today when he called me he asked me to marry me this morning I told him yes and now…. However, not every perfect thing stays perfect they are meant to be broken, i… "she could not continue this sentence, hugged Leah, and started crying

"Shh...! Bella I know you, you are stronger than this Bella .no one can break you especially Edward Cullen cannot break you don't let him break you"Leah tried to console her

She had never seen Bella so broken every time she had seen Bella she had seen a person who could never break how much every person tried to break but finally the person whom Bella trusted did break her and her heart in the same time…

"What will I do? … everything over here makes me think of him ,mocking me that I was so easy to fall for his stupid game … … … … … was I so stupid that I felt for his stupid game so easily .I am stupid aren't I ,oh my God! I am so stupid "

"Bella listen to me Isabella you are not stupid you are the most amazing person I have known who passed high school when she was only 15

Moreover, wants to get herself a medical degree we will leave forks you will continue your medical degree.

You will become a doctor she will study she will live her dream and moreover you will complete your dream and Edward Cullen or any other person like him will not come in your way to stop him"

Leah told Bella

"You are right, I will not longer cry for the person who broke my heart and did not have guts to come and tell face to face that he was just playing a game, that he just wanted to break my heart and his traitor friends"…" I will start over; we will go to Italy … we will leave forks"

* * *

Don't take for granted the things closest to your heart.

Cling to them as you would your life, for without them, life is meaningless.

Don't let your life slip through your fingers by living in the past or for the future.

By living your life one day at a time, you will live all the days of your life.

Don't give up when you still have something to give.

Nothing is really over until the moment you stop trying.

Don't be afraid to admit that you are less than perfect.

It is this fragile thread that binds us to each other.

Don't be afraid to encounter risks.

It is by taking chances that we learn how to be brave.

Don't shut love out of your life by saying it's impossible to find.

Don't dismiss your dreams.

To be without dreams is to be without hope.

To be without hope is to be without purpose.

Don't run through life so fast,

That you forget not only where you've been, but also where you are going.

Life is not only a race, but a journey to be savored each step of the way

Yesterday is history.

Tomorrow is a mystery.

And today…

Today is a gift.

That's why it's called The Present.

* * *

The past is to prove that no one is perfect and the future is to prove that everyone can change..!"

* * *

hi i know i am not the best writer but i write because it makes me happy  
and also so i can sleep in night  
i want a beta reader who can help me with this story so please if any one know where i can get one or any one of you can help me please  
please please please help me

and i know this chapter is short and i will rey to do it longer so please plase help me find i beta and review

and review  
review ...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi

this chapter is what happens after bella becomes a doctor and is starting her first day of job i know its short but there are new character in this story so three or four chapter will be small then her first day and do not worry Edward will be making an appearance on chapter seven and if you have any question you can ask me...

* * *

CHAPTER 2

**WHEN YOU LEFT**

**When you left, I lost a part of me****  
****it is still so hard to believe**

"When the heart is burdened with grief, nothing looks bright. It is not easy to shake off the gloom. The more you try to run away from it, the more it chases you. "

* * *

Seattle:-

My first day of work and I am just so happy to start my internship in the Seattle grace hospital .I worked hard and never looked back for once.

Went to Italy completed my study and never went to forks for once .I had my life to life so I did what I should have done.

Lived my life to every second and I am doing that now only.

I was broken out of my thought when my cell started ringing and I picked it up.

"How are you Leah, everything is good with you right. Jack is treating you right .and how is your baby doing.

I am sorry I could not come when he was born. "She said as "she tried to pour coffee in the cup and talk with Leah

"Bella baby. Breath"

"LEAH! This is not the stupid pregnancy class that you used to go when Jack popped the cherry""I am ok, it's just my first day and I am running late and I am sorry that I cannot even talk with you for whole fifteen min.I am sorry"

"Bella there is no need to say sorry. But tell me that you found a place for you to stay or you are still living in the hotel "

"Leah I will find it when I will have time"

"Ok but if you do not find it within one month then I am coming to Seattle to kick your ass then find a nice house"

"Ok bye"

* * *

hope you like it and please review

review

review

review

review

review


End file.
